


man of (questionable) honor

by mseg_21



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eddie, meeting at a wedding, tattooed eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: “Come on man. You’re like the first single person I’ve seen the entire night and I really could use someone to talk to.” Richie said, leaning forward, supporting himself on the bar.“Who says I’m single?”Richie’s face dropped. “Fuck, you’re not?”The man narrowed his eyes at Richie for a beat before his face broke into an easy smile. “Oh no, I am single, though I don’t appreciate you assuming that I was. Do I just scream undateable to you?“No!” He said, faster than he would’ve liked. “No, definitely not. You’re very dateable. I would definitely date you! I mean- uh.” Richie felt himself starting to blush especially with how the man was smirking at him. “Shut up man, you know what I mean.” He added with a laugh.Their drinks were placed in front of them and Richie expected the man to grab his and saunter away, instead he settled further into his seat. Richie didn’t try to hide the bright smile when he saw that he was staying. “I’m Eddie by the way.”“I’m Richie.”





	man of (questionable) honor

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a tumblr prompt and turned into a 4K smut fic. 
> 
> "What happened last night?"  
"You're fun to touch."

Weddings were supposed to be fun. 

Music, fancy food, free drinks. And as the man of honor, the opportunity to embarrass your best friend in front of everyone with your speech. 

Weddings when you were single were supposed to be even more fun. It was a great opportunity to meet people, Richie’s friends had told him. 

Wrong. 

Richie was currently alone, sitting at the open bar with a beer, watching the people on the dance floor. It seemed that love was really in the air⎯ like the song Ben and Bev had picked for their first dance said. Every person at this wedding seemed to have brought a date, leaving Richie with no one to chat up for the night or just chat  _ with _ . The newly Mr. and Mrs. Hanscom were too caught up in each other already in a honeymoon mood, making googly eyes at each other while dancing and feeding each other cake. Mike and Stan, the only other people Richie liked here, had already disappeared to their room in this same hotel. 

Richie was thinking of doing the same thing, not realizing he was frowning at the dancing couples until someone else acknowledged it. 

“What’s with the face dude? Aren't people supposed to be happy at weddings?”

Richie whirled his head around to see a man sitting on the stool next to him, trying to get the bartender to pay attention to him. He was handsome, very handsome in fact, with large brown eyes, neatly combed hair and dimples that were visible even if he wasn’t smiling.  _ Cute _ . Richie’s frown disappeared only to be replaced by a smirk. 

“I'm definitely happier now.” He said in a sultry voice, leaning towards the man. "Hey."

He arched an eyebrow at him, frowning slightly. “Uh hi.” He said before his eyes drifted to the bartender. He raised his hand, only for the kid to ignore him again. “Damn it. What do you have to do to get a drink here?”

“I got it.” Richie said, raising to his full height and gesturing at the bartender, who noticed him immediately. 

He heard the man curse under his breath. “How the fuck did you do that?”

Richie shrugged, sitting back down. “It helps when you’re not short.” 

The man glared at him and if looks could kill Richie would’ve dropped dead on the floor. Even then he couldn’t help the only thought going through his head,  _ cute cute cute _ . “Fuck you asshole. I’m 5’9 that’s like the average height on most of the world.”

Richie flashed him a shit-eating grin. “That’s something only a short person would know.”

He opened his mouth, no doubt to tell Richie to fuck off when the bartender approached them and asked Richie if he wanted another beer. 

“Yeah and for my friend here⎯”

“White wine, please.” He said and as soon as the bartender left, he went back to glaring at Richie. “And I’m not your friend.”

Richie chuckled, finishing his beer with one final gulp. “And here I thought we were getting along quite well.” He said and the man rolled his eyes, clearly disagreeing. “No? Okay, let me get that drink for you then.” He added, he didn’t want the man to leave, talking to him was the most fun he had tonight since he his man of honor speech, when he embarrassed Bev and Ben so much that Stan had to drag him away from the mic. 

He gave Richie an unimpressed look. “You know this is an open bar right? Drinks are free.”

“It’s the intention that counts.” Richie said with a shrug, he leaned forward, supporting himself on the bar. “Please man. You’re like⎯ the first single person I’ve seen the entire night and I really could use someone to talk to.”

“Who says I’m single?” 

Richie’s face dropped. “Fuck, you’re not?” 

The man narrowed his eyes at Richie for a beat before his face broke into an easy smile. “Oh no, I  _ am  _ single, though I don’t appreciate you assuming that I was. Do I just scream undateable to you?

“No!” He said, faster than he would’ve liked. “No, definitely not. You’re very dateable. I would definitely date you! I mean- uh.” Richie felt himself starting to blush especially with how the man was smirking at him. “Shut up man, you know what I mean.” He added with a laugh. 

Their drinks were placed in front of them and Richie expected the man to grab his and saunter away, instead he settled further into his seat. Richie didn’t try to hide the bright smile when he saw that he was staying. “I’m Eddie by the way.” 

“I’m Richie.”

“I know.” He said, taking a sip of wine. His face scrunched up slightly at the taste.  _ Cute _ . “You’re the maid⎯ sorry, man of honor. I heard your speech. I almost died from second hand embarrassment man.”

“That was my goal all along.” Richie said, grinning.

“Did you really walk in on Bev and Ben having sex in the kitchen?” 

Richie barked out a laugh. “Yeah, Ben couldn’t look me in the eye for a month after that.”

“I bet.” Eddie said with a chuckle. 

“I’m guessing he’s the reason you’re here? I think I would know if you were friends with Bev.”

"Yeah, I'm on the groom's side. I only met Bev today, she seems great though."

"She is. The best." Richie said with a soft smile, lifting his beer to take another swig of beer but stopping before the bottle reached his lips. "Just don't tell her I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me." Eddie let out a snort. He whirled around on his stool to stare at the dance floor where Ben was twirling Bev around, both of them laughing and singing along to the music. "They really love each other, don't they?"

"Yeah." Richie said, unable to stop himself from smiling at his friends. "It's fucking gross." 

Eddie chuckled, nodding along. "I'll drink to that." He said, knocking his glass against Richie's beer bottle. "To the happy couple."

"Happy  _ and _ gross, don't forget that part." Richie said, taking a swig from the bottle. "So, how do you and Ben know each other?"

“We went to college together.” Eddie explained. “We stayed in touch but I didn't see him again until I moved here this year. We actually bumped into each other in the street and I didn't even recognize him, he changed so much. He used to be shorter than me in back then⎯”

“You say that like it’s hard to be taller than you.” Richie muttered with a grin and Eddie kicked him in the shin. 

“Are you going to make jabs at my height all night?” 

“Aw Eds! Are you planning on spending your entire night with me?” He teased, his grin widening.

“Fuck you man.  _ Fuck you _ .”

Richie flashed him a sly smile. “If you keep saying that, I’m gonna start thinking it’s actually an offer.”

Eddie blushed furiously and choked on his wine, coughing a couple of times but once he recovered instead of denying it or telling Richie to fuck off again, he gave him a nervous look. “What if it is?” 

It was Richie’s turn to choke on his drink, only his coughing fit lasted longer. Eddie waited anxiously for him to recover, one foot on the ground, looking like he was ready to flee depending on what Richie said. “I’m⎯ shit.” He cleared his throat. “You can’t say shit like that man.”

Eddie’s eyes widened in panic, he stood up. “Shit, I’m sorry I thought⎯”

Richie grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving, waving off his apology. “Wait no, you thought right, you just caught me by surprise.”

Eddie laughed nervously but he sat down again, even if it didn’t seem that he was leaving anytime soon, Richie didn’t let go of his wrist, instead running his thumb over his pulse point. Eddie stared at their hands, resting on his lap. “So, does that mean you’re like⎯ interested?”

“Fuck yes,  _ so  _ interested.” 

Eddie smirked, his cheeks were a bright red color. He looked up at Richie through his eyelashes, Richie could swear his heart skipped a bit when he saw the desire in them. “Good. Do you want to get out of here?” 

Richie nodded urgently, tilting his head towards the elevator. “I have a room upstairs.” 

Eddie stood up, they were the same height this way, he stood in the space between Richie’s legs, their faces only a breath away from each other. “Show me?”

Richie put his beer bottle on the bar, grabbed Eddie’s hand and dragged him towards the elevator. He caught Bev’s eye as he was leaving the room, she gave him a knowing smile and a wink before going back to dancing with Ben. 

They kissed in the elevator after Eddie pushed Richie against the wall the moment the doors closed, eliciting a surprised yelp from Richie, followed by a moan when his hands weaved into his hair and pulled. Eddie tasted sweet, like the wine he’d been drinking and Richie chased the taste with his tongue while Eddie made little noises of approval. 

Richie’s hands had just found their way under Eddie’s dress shirt when the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened. Thankfully the hall was empty and they didn’t have to pretend that they weren’t just making out in the elevator. Richie struggled to open the door to his room with Eddie plastered to his back, grinding his hips forward, letting Richie feel how hard he was. They stumbled inside after his third try to fit the key card into the slot and Richie immediately turning around, surging forward to kiss Eddie again, so hard that he stumbled back against the door. 

They lost their jackets and ties quickly after and as soon as Eddie’s neck was visible, Richie dived in, kissing and biting at the newly exposed skin while Eddie struggled to unbutton his shirt. 

“Richie⎯ ah. Richie.” Eddie said, breathing heavily. “Damn it Richie I’m trying to⎯ ah!” Richie bit down on Eddie’s collarbone and his words trailed off into a moan. 

“I’m sorry Eds, am I distracting you?” Richie teased, capturing the skin between his teeth ever so gently, soothing his tongue around the area while running his hands up and down Eddie’s sides, under his shirt.

“Yes you asshole.” Eddie snapped but there was an underlying whine to his voice. “If you don’t stop I won’t be able to take off my fucking shirt.”

“Oh but Eds.” Richie said in a low voice, grinding his erection against Eddie’s hip.  **“You’re so fun to touch.”**

“Fuck. Fuck this.” Eddie said, hands abandoning his shirt to push at Richie’s chest. He was strong for his height and Richie stumbled back, taking in the sight of a very disheveled, very turned on Eddie. He advanced on Richie and pushed him again and again, until the back of his knees touched the bed and then one more time so that Richie fell back on the bed. Without Richie distracting him, Eddie undid the remaining buttons of his shirt, tossing it on the floor. Richie was glad that he was sitting down or his legs might have given out at the sight of Eddie’s naked chest, which was covered in tattoos. Fucking hell. 

Richie groaned, pulling Eddie in by his wrist before tracing his fingers over the tattoos on Eddie’s arm, making his way up to the ones on his chest. “Fuck.” 

Eddie fidgeted under his stare. "I got them in college. It was a big 'fuck you' to my mom for all the years she⎯" He stopped himself, letting out a nervous laugh. "Sorry you probably don't want to hear about my mother right now."

Richie flashed him a shit eating grin. "Oh no, keep going. It's hitting all the right buttons."

Eddie scrunched up his nose. "Seriously man?" He said. "Can we go back to⎯" He gestured at Richie and then at himself. 

"Yeah. Yes please." Richie said, staring up at Eddie with lust blown eyes. Eddie grinned and climbed on top of Richie, straddling his legs. Richie groaned, Eddie's weight putting pressure on his already straining erection. 

Eddie slammed their lips together, kissing him sloppily while trying to get Richie’s shirt off to even the field. Richie couldn’t be bothered to help him, his hands tightening on Eddie’s waist, pulling him against his body. 

The buttons came undone, revealing Richie’s chest. There were no tattoos there and his chest wasn’t as smooth as Eddie’s but that didn’t stop him from staring hungrily at him, especially at the course line of hair starting below his navel and delving beneath the waistband of his jeans. 

Eddie licked his lips, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and his chest rising and falling from his heavy breathing. Richie felt his heart swell with pride knowing that Eddie was looking that way thanks to him. Not that he looked any more composed, his dick was straining against his pants and he was one accidental shift of Eddie’s hips away from blowing his load like a fucking teenager. 

Eddie shoved the shirt down his shoulders and by a silent agreement they broke away after another sloppy kiss to remove their pants, knowing it will be easier and faster that way. 

They fell into the bed limbs tangled together and kissing, if it could be considered that, rather just moaning and gasping against each other’s lips. Richie landed on top and he used the opportunity to grind down against Eddie, the friction feeling better now that it was just their underwear between them. Eddie followed Richie’s pace, thrusting his hips up when he pushed down, pulling at Richie’s hair and dragging a string of involuntary moans straight from the back of Richie’s throat. 

“Fuck Eddie, wait wait⎯ I’m too close.” Richie said, pausing the movement of his hips, eyes shut tightly but Eddie pushed up one last time making him whine. “Fuck, Eds.” He said, a shiver running down his spine and adding to the fire in his belly. He looked up and saw Eddie smirking at him, at how much he was affecting Richie. “I’m gonna wipe that smug smile from your face you little shit.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow in a challenge. “Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try.” 

Richie nodded, smirking. “I’m gonna make you swallow your words Eds.” He said, fingers grabbing the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down, exposing Eddie’s dick. His mouth watered and he licked his lips. 

“I don’t think I’m the one who’s swallowing anything tonight.” 

Richie snorted out a laugh and he looked up to see that Eddie’s eyes were crinkling in the corner from his own smile. A smile so cute it seemed like it didn’t belong in a moment like this but at the same time was absolutely perfect. “Nice one Eds.” He said and then leaned down to run his tongue along the vein on the underside of Eddie’s cock, circling the tip with the flat of his tongue. Eddie moaned, hips rising from the bed and Richie had to hold them down before he repeated the action. 

“Fuck, Richie.” Eddie moaned, weaving his fingers on Richie’s hair. “ _ Richie _ . So good.”

He pulled off, a string of saliva connecting the two and smirked at Eddie. “Where’s that smug smile now, eh Eds?”

Eddie let out a frustrated groan. “I can’t believe you can’t keep quiet even with a dick in your mouth.” 

Richie chuckled, giving a half shrug. Eddie tried to push his head down and, catching the hint, Richie took him in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, using his hand to work what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He must have been doing a good job. Before long he could tell that Eddie was close by the way his thighs started shaking and his moans and whimpers grew louder. He picked up the pace but soon Eddie was pushing him away instead of pulling him close. 

“Wait fuck. I⎯ Richie I want⎯” 

“What? What do you want Eddie?” Richie asked, voice rough and husky. 

Eddie met his eyes, his bottom lip was a deep red from him biting down on it. He looked absolutely wrecked. “I want to fuck you.” He said and Richie’s hips stuttered against the mattress, dick twitching in his boxers. 

“Fuck. Yes please.” He said, voice coming out desperate but he was beyond the point of caring. 

Eddie grinned before a crease appeared on his forehead. “I don’t have anything with me though, lube or⎯”

“I do.” He said, noticing the way Eddie’s eyebrows rose but he didn’t complain. “Wait here.”

He pushed himself off the bed, nearly tripping on the way to his suitcase. He heard Eddie laugh at him and he doubted he looked very sexy then but when he turned around, bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other, Eddie was staring at him like he was the hottest thing he had ever seen. It did wonders for his self esteem. 

Eddie had taken his boxers all the way off, leaving him completely naked. It was only fair that Richie did the same. He tossed the supplies on the bed and remove his boxers, climbing in bed with Eddie. This time he laid down on his back, knees falling open and Eddie moved to kneel in the space between them. He popped the bottle of lube open, coating two fingers and making Richie shiver with anticipation. 

“Were you expecting this to happen?” Eddie said conversationally while rubbing his fingers on Richie’s entrance. He gestured at the lube and condom on the bed next to him.

“I was hoping it would.” He said, biting on his bottom lip when he felt the first finger starting to push in. “I’m glad⎯  _ ah _ . I’m glad it’s with you Eds.”

Eddie flashed him an amused smile. “Good answer. I’m also glad it’s you Richie.” He said, slowly pushing his finger all the way in. Richie gasped at the feeling and moaned when Eddie started thrusting in and out, opening him up. 

“Fuck Eddie. I can take another, come on.” 

“So fucking impatient.” Eddie muttered, pulling out his fingers but only to pour more lube on them, pushing two inside Richie this time. 

“ _ Eddie _ .” Richie whined, digging his heels in the mattress, trying to fuck himself on Eddie’s fingers.

“I got you Rich, you’re doing so good.” 

“Fuck.” Richie’s dick was rock hard, leaking against his stomach, if Eddie touched him right now he would surely come right away especially after Eddie’s fingers found that spot inside him that made him see stars and made his toes curl. He let out a soft cry. " _ Eddie _ . Fuck fuck fuck." 

Eddie thrusted his fingers faster, scissoring them and making sure to rub against that spot until Richie was a shaking mess, mouth hanging open, eyes rolling to the back of his head behind his fogged up glasses. 

Eddie added more lube and a third finger, feeling Richie relax and open up for him. He sped up the pace, his other hand wrapping around his own cock to try and relieve some of the pressure. He was as desperate as Richie to fuck him and it was clear neither would be able to hold it for longer.

"Eds, fuck. Eds baby I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes! Please⎯ fuck. Please fuck me Eddie."

Richie whined when Eddie pulled his fingers out, feeling empty. "Don't worry Rich, I'm going to make you feel so good I promise."

He rolled the condom on, coated his dick with lube and moved forward on his knees until Richie felt the head of his dick pushing at his entrance. He tensed up at the intrusion instinctively and Eddie rubbed his thumbs into Richie's hipbone to try and get him to relax. "It’s okay Rich. I got you baby, come on breathe."

Richie let out a shuddering breath that trailed off into a moan when Eddie pushed forward. "Oh fuck."

Eddie let out a breathy moan. "Richie. Fuck, you feel so good." The praise made Richie whine, arching up to get more of Eddie inside him.

Slowly he bottomed up, stilling his hips to give Richie a moment to adjust. Eddie was hovering over him, hands on either side of his head watching his face closely for any sign of discomfort. Richie couldn't see him but he could feel his stare, even if his own eyes were shut tight. "I'm good. You can move." 

Eddie hesitated. "Are you sure?" 

Richie nodded, opening his eyes. He felt a tear escape and he hadn't even realized he was close to crying but Eddie's cock felt so good and he felt so full and he needed more. "Please Eddie." He said in a voice so wrecked and desperate it didn't even sound like him. "I need you to fuck me."

Eddie moaned, "Fuck okay." He pulled out until just the head was inside before snapping his hips forward, pushing Richie up on the bed.

"Yeah, just like that Eds."

Eddie repeated the movement, thrusting into Richie with abandon, falling into a rhythm that had Richie moaning and whimpering. "Fuck Richie you're so fucking tight. So good, oh god."

Richie wrapped his legs around Eddie's waist, changing the angle and making his cock hit his prostate every couple of thrusts. He gripped the sheets with one hand and clawed at Eddie's back with the other, unable to form words. Eddie grinned down at him.

"What? No⎯ uh. No snarky comment? Who would've thought the way to shut you up was with a dick up your ass?"

"Fuck⎯ ah. Fuck you man."

"No Richie." Eddie said, grin widening. "Fuck  _ you _ ."

He picked up his pace, shutting down whatever comeback Richie was about to make. He was close, really fucking close and he could tell Eddie was too. "Eds I'm close."

"Yeah? Me too."

"I need⎯ fuck." 

Eddie nodded, reaching between them to wrap his hand around Richie's cock, jerking him off. Richie gasped, heat coiling in his lower abdomen until he felt like he was about to explode. 

"Come on Rich. I got you, come on."

"Eddie kiss me, fuck. Please." Richie gasped, the last word being swallowed by Eddie's mouth when he leaned down to capture Richie's lips in a kiss. 

It was too much, Eddie kissing him, Eddie's hand on his cock, Eddie's cock inside him and it pushed Richie to the edge. It was when Eddie bit down on his bottom lip, landing a particular deep thrust that was aimed  _ just _ right that he finally toppled over, coming over both of their chests with a cry of  _ Eddie Eddie Eddie _ . 

He opened his eyes just in time to see Eddie's jaw go slack as he gave one last thrust and with Richie clenching around him he came, emptying into the condom with a deep moan. Richie rolled his hips, helping Eddie ride out his orgasm. "Fuck, Richie."

"You just did." Richie muttered with a lazy smile.

That made Eddie snort. A proper, unabashed, embarrassing, piggy snort that made Richie think  _ cute _ even if his cock was still up his ass. "You're fucking ridiculous." He said but his words were undercut by him leaning down to kiss Richie. He kissed back and they made out lazily until it became uncomfortable with Richie's stomach covered in cum and Eddie still inside him. They broke apart and Eddie discarded the condom on his way to get a washcloth to clean both of them up.

"Thank you Eds. I don't think I could've made my legs work long enough to get to the bathroom."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Eddie said with a sly grin.

"As you should. Your dick is fucking amazing man. 10/10 would use again."

Eddie laughed, lying next to him and giving Richie a front row seat to his dimples and the way his eyes crinkled, he stared, enraptured. "Your⎯ your ass is amazing too."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh."

"How amazing?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, pushing at Richie's shoulder. "Now you're just fishing for compliments. Sorry man, wrong lake."

Richie laughed, before they both fell silent. He was lying on his side, facing Eddie, tracing the lines of the tattoos on his arm with his fingers. "Are you staying at this hotel too?" 

"Yeah, I have a room upstairs."

"Don't use it." Richie said, surprising himself and Eddie who raised an eyebrow at him. "Stay here tonight. I'll buy you breakfast in the morning."

"Breakfast comes with the room asshole."

Richie grinned, giving a half shrug. "I told you, it’s the intention that counts."

Eddie couldn't help but smile. "I have an early flight tomorrow."

Richie frowned, fingers tracing the star on Eddie's chest now. "I thought you lived here."

"I do, this is just a business trip. It's only for a couple of days, there is no need to look so disappointed." Eddie smirked.

Richie schooled his features but he knew he had been caught. "I wasn't!" Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, maybe I was but that’s just because I was hoping for round two."

Eddie snorted but he didn't deny the possibility or tried to leave. Instead he retrieved his boxers from the floor, put them on and climbed under the covers. Richie followed his lead, turning off the light on his way back to the bed. They laid awake talking for a while, it was easy⎯ talking to Eddie, and by the time they fell asleep Richie had come to the conclusion that he really liked him. 

The next morning, Richie woke up to an empty bed. That didn't strike him as odd at first, his brain still catching up with the events from last night until he shifted on the bed and felt a dull pain in his lower back that shouldn't have been there. 

"Fuck  **what happened last night?** " He muttered under his breath, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As soon as the words left his mouth, his mind was flooded with images from the night before, up to the actions that led to his back aching. "Eds." He gasped, looking around the room as if it was possible that he had missed the other man. He had a split second to feel disappointed that Eddie left without saying goodbye before he noticed a note on the pillow next to him. He reached for it at the same time he put on his glasses. 

_ Richie, _

_ I'm sorry for leaving but I had to get to the airport and I didn't want to wake you. _

_ I had a great time last night with you. _

_ Call me and when I'm back in town you can take me out for a drink. One that you actually have to  _ _ pay _ _ for this time.  _

_ Eddie. _

Richie smiled at Eddie's words and his neat handwriting and the phone number scribbled on the bottom of the page. 

Maybe weddings weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr  
[jem-castairs-is-perfection](http://jem-carstairs-is-perfection.tumblr.com/)


End file.
